One Last Night
by BeeGriffs
Summary: How John and Teyla spend the night before their wedding. Sheyla


One Last Night

New Athos was in the middle of their preparations. The village had grown quite a bit since their leader joined with those in Atlantis. The people of Earth had become family and many were there to help get things ready for the celebration. It wasn't the first time they had helped, but it was the first they were able to send more than a handful of men their new commander was able to spare. With the extra people around, it felt as though the Athosians had become as large as it had before the last heavy Wraith Culling.

Teyla found it impossible not to smile as she listened to the laughter outside her tent. She had retired for the night not long ago and yet found it difficult to shut her mind down. So much had happened and every tragedy had brought her here. Her family over twice the size it had been when she first met those from Earth. They had changed her life and helped her become stronger. The weight of being a leader had been held on her shoulders for so long and now it was to be shared.

She had not wished to be bound before, believing it would take away from who she was, but now saw it differently. The man she was to marry had always believed and trusted her. He had been there for her at every turn, even without her seeing it. Their courting had been long and, at times, trying, but neither gave up. Each knew the other too well to let go and they became unbreakable. Many nights had been spent apart, both tending to their duties, though the shared affection never fled.

Her heart was filled with a love she had not known to exist and tomorrow, he would be her life partner and she would be his wife. Nine years at his side and four as his partner had taught her far more than she ever expected. It had tested her and their friendship, but there was nothing she wished to change. From the late nights he stayed up with her sick son, to the flirting with an attractive woman, each allowed insight to the other. To have awoken in the night to see him holding Torren, gently rubbing his hand over his back in comfort after emptying his stomach in the toilet, it was an action so simple, but clear and had overshadowed those times the guard was let down.

John had saved her life more times than she could recall, but she did the same. There was no score to keep, only the desire and need to keep the other alive and with them. After a rough mission, one that had been so close, too close, that it left them both in the infirmary for some time, he had come to her side and asked her. Four words that once more changed their lives. He had been confident, so sure that they would be together forever, that he asked her to marry him and her heart answered quickly.

She remembered clearly the look in his eyes as she accepted his proposal. The expression that even now tugged at her heart as she heated a bucket of water for a bath. Teyla knew there was no other she could love as completely as she did him and the thought of being at his side for the remainder of her life filled her with joy.

John stood at the entrance of her tent, the one specifically made for her for this occasion. He watched her move around carefully, taking her time with each action as though she longed to stay in this moment longer. She had removed her coat, leaving her only in the clothes he knew he would never forget. They were what she was wearing the first time he met her and at the time, he noticed she was attractive, but she only became more so. He briefly wondered when he had become so soft, that just the sight of her turned him into mush.

She was as beautiful dressed in anything as she was naked. In the early morning when she woke up, hair messed and sleepy eyes, she was stunning. Those moments when he came home and she was waiting up for him, Torren asleep in her lap before the fire, that was when he realized just how perfect she was.

He thought leaving Earth would have been difficult, but when they were told a single ship would be going back, he didn't hesitate. For three years he had worked for the SGC, Teyla at his side until he noticed the lack of hope in her eyes. She stopped fighting so hard, but he knew how important it was to her. He had surprised her when he told her he wanted to go back. There was nothing that tied him to Earth, not even his brother. They had met up more times than he imagined and it had always gone well. In fact, they had become closer, but it wasn't where they were supposed to be.

Now, on New Athos, everything was right. They still had their share of dangerous missions and with no back up, they knew the odds, but it didn't stop them. John had adjusted to the change far quicker than he thought, but it was her that made it so easy. Wherever she was, he was home.

Breaking himself from his thoughts, he noticed she had removed her clothes and was now kneeling beside the bucket of warm water. He blinked, trying to buy himself a moment to simply continue to watch without disturbing her.

"Hey," he said as he took a step inside her tent.

Looking over her shoulder, the Athosian smiled. "Was it not your idea that we spend this night apart?"

Nodding, he grinned. "Well, yeah. It's tradition, but..." he added as he moved toward her, his eyes looking over her perfect back. "I couldn't let you go to bed without something first."

Raising an eyebrow, Teyla shifted for a better look at him now that he was so close. "And what is that?"

Kneeling down, he settled just behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "This." Leaving forward, he pressed his mouth to hers.

Pulling back, she brought her right hand to his cheek as she turned. "You came across camp to kiss me?"

Shrugging, he lowered his hands down her back, gently massaging. "Well, I have a record to keep. Every night, four years..." he whispered before pressing his lips to her left shoulder.

Teyla closed her eyes at his words and shivered as his lips touched her skin. He had kissed her every night that they were on the same planet, for four years and he wasn't going to let a single evening come between them. The thought that it meant so much to him, made her heart race. His hands continued massaging her back and she opened her eyes to look back at him. He was looking at her skin, being sure to pay attention to the tight muscles from the days work. They had both helped set up for a large portion of the day, before being sent off to prepare themselves.

It wasn't unusual for him to massage her back as they had taken turns quite often, but this time felt different. It was sensual as it always was with his hands on her, but there was something more. Maybe it was the knowledge that the next day would bind them, or that they both knew they must spend the moon alone. His lips returned to the back of her shoulder as his thumbs caressed the sides of her spine at the bottom of her back. Swallowing, Teyla pushed back a moan, knowing it would only encourage him since he knew what his touch did to her. The sound escaped her and she felt him smile against her skin.

John pulled back slightly, his eyes on her breasts as they rose quickly with her heavier breathing. "You know I would have brought the bath in here for you, right?"

Tilting her head, she allowed his breath to warm the side of her neck. "It is not necessary. This will be fine."

Looking at the two buckets, he found himself missing the convince of the bathtubs and showers in Atlantis. The thought quickly left him as he realized that this was more intimate. "Need me to wash your back?"

Letting out a breathy chuckle, she shivered as one of his fingers traced up her spine. "If you have time."

Kissing her shoulder once more, he brought both of his hands to her sides. "I always have time for you, Teyla."

"More so when I have no clothing," she whispered, teasing him. It did not matter when or where she needed him, he was always there. For the first few months of their relationship, he had surprised her by being there, even when she knew he was busy. She had acclimated to his world, yet he made sure she was at ease.

Gliding his hands over her skin, he smiled. "Well, you look good naked, too."

Without hesitation, he took the cloth she had laid beside her and dipped it into one of the warm watered buckets. As he let it soak, he used his right hand to kneed some of the muscles in her back, gently working out the tender flesh. Her head pulled forward, telling him she enjoyed it. After a moment, he began soaping the tan cloth before wringing out the excess water. Shifting behind her, he gently ran it over the top of her back, moving from one shoulder to the other. It slid across her silky skin smoothly until he applied more pressure and rotated it into circles for a better clean.

Taking his time, he scrubbed down her back, going easy on a few bruises that seemed to last longer than normal. It had been two days since she had last trained and he had applied the rub that night, but some had remained. Switching cloths, he used the clean water to remove the soap, fighting the desire that flooded every cell in his body. Once her back was clean, he moved to her left arm and waited. When she didn't protest, he repeated his previous actions, going down and over each one of her fingers. As he finished, she raised her other arm and he smiled, enjoying each moment of faith and trust she had in him.

Her hand had settled in his lap as he rinsed out the cloth and shifted before he could move. Bringing his eyes to hers, he took in a deep breath at the desire she clearly showed him. Her fingers stretched and touched him, giving him the all too easy to read sign that she wanted him. John leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, allowing his own fingers to move over her thigh until they reached the center of her. He groaned as they slid over her easily, noting how ready she was for him. Pushing forward, he tried to close the distance between them, struggling to keep himself from rushing through it.

Teyla shifted, spreading her legs to allow his hand better access as she focused on removing his shirt. It had been months since he had worn one of his Earth shirts, having taken to those she made him once they returned to her world. At times she had wondered if he missed the feel of them, but had not wanted to ask. The shirt she worked to remove now was one of the first she sewed and it showed in the cloth how often it was used. The moment he was free of it, she moved to her knees and touched her chest to his.

They both moaned at the sensation, but after a moment, John pulled back. His lips lingered against hers, but inched away each time she attempted to deepen it again. He worked his fingers over her, watching her response with desperate desire to send her over the edge. She grabbed his wrists and he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to trade his hand for the erection that filled his pants.

"Just let go," he whispered as his forehead rested against hers.

"John..."

"You won't be able to get me off you tomorrow, so this... This is for you."

He watched her climb higher, her body tightening round his fingers as further proof of how close she was. John swallowed hard as her nails pushed into his skin, slowly raking down his arm. It was a beautiful sight to watch her fall over the edge, to see the satisfied look on her face and while she was able to keep her eyes open, he never dared to look away. A sharp cry of pleasure flew from her lips and her back arched, thrusting her breasts toward his face as she let it take over her.

His fingers continued to work in and out of her until she was slowly trying to catch her breath. She was still shaking and it was difficult to look away, ignoring his own desire to focus on her alone. He loved seeing her this way, vulnerable and open, something he knew she allowed few to see. Once she was able to breathe and look at him, his first instinct was to build her back up, to ready her for him, but he couldn't. Not tonight.

Instead, John held his hand still, his fingers still within her, feeling the last of the spasms that made himself twitch in excitement. The sting of her nails on his arm was another reminder of what they could share, but he wanted to do this right. They were going to be married tomorrow and fully intended to make up for keeping his distance tonight.

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling his attention and a chuckle from his throat. Leaning forward, she touched her lips to his and waited for him to return the kiss. "Are you sure you do not wish to take your pleasure now?"

Grinning, John watched her cheeks flush as she thought of what they would do together, but knew he needed to do this right. "Tomorrow, yeah, but for now, I'm going to finish giving you your bath."

Holding his eyes, she bit down on her tongue for a moment. "If you were to bathe the rest of me, I do not believe you will keep to your intentions."

"You don't think I could handle it?" he asked, teasing her.

Smiling widely she shook her head and slid her right hand down his arm, proving her point that his hand was still between her legs. "You were unable to before."

He shrugged and looked over her slowly before settling his eyes to where his hand was. "Can't really blame me, can you?"

"No," Teyla said instantly, letting her gaze move over him. "I cannot blame you for acting on thoughts I had as well."

"Okay, so you're probably thinking about something else now, huh? Maybe I should just tend to your needs a little longer, then." Shifting his fingers, he watched her body tighten in anticipation before realizing he wasn't going to be strong enough to hold back. "Or maybe..."

"I will see you tomorrow, John," she told him through a whisper, trying to calm her body. "And tomorrow, we will indulge in each other."

Groaning, he slowly pulled his hand back, trying to stop himself from tasting her on his fingers. She watched as he pushed them into his mouth and he knew the next time they were alone, he was going to taste her properly.

"You should go John."

Nodding he grinned widely. "Tomorrow though, I'm going to love you accordingly."

Kissing him once more, she smiled. "I pray you do."

SGA SGA SGA THE END SGA SGA SGA


End file.
